theghosttrickfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PixelPerfect
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ghost Trick Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:PixelPerfect page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- StrawberrySherbert (Talk) 18:44, 17 February 2011 Hi Hiya!Strawberry time! 18:49, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Uhh, I need a logo making for the corner... The stuff on the pages deleted such as the thing on your page trhat says how many edits you do on other wikis... I'm not really sure. I'll have to read the help guide and then tell you.Strawberry time! 18:58, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to make people admins or rollbacks... It doesn't say...Strawberry time! 19:12, February 17, 2011 (UTC) You're a b'crat (Not sure ow to spell it) nao. Great but can you make it 250x65, thanks.Strawberry time! Yeah, I need to put my word-bubble up...and the logo's great! Cool. Um, so what should we do next?? Uh, well the thing that says how many edits you've done on other wiki's is kinda flannoying.. Huh? What? Who? Hi Nice to see i see you guys are doing very great with this wiki Autumm 02:15, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Have you thought of doing a\Admins and Rollbacks Autumm 02:21, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Yep you can put you ,Natalie and me possible as admins so yesAutumm 02:30, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I know that she owns wiki but sorry for making you feel wierd sorryAutumm 02:36, February 18, 2011 (UTC) i wasn't thinking when i wrote that i am half a sleepAutumm 02:41, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Lemme see your jazz hands! Wow, thanks for adding the word bubble template- may I ask how? && can you please add my Sissel picture to his page? The person with the pload.spike hair and sunglasses? My internet doesn't let me scroll down to click upload...Strawberry time! You should put it as a template, and the pic's on my blog.Strawberry time! I agree with the admin thing (Sorry, Autumm) and yeah about emoticons.Strawberry time! Ok and I contacted them but they haven't contacted me back & I'm going to keep the badges, I like 'em...Strawberry time! Sho', go for it. We need an ideas page...Strawberry time! Okay, I will.. gotta go.Strawberry time! 23:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Missile is male. And you've made 1,000 edits?!Strawberry time! Great! Can you read my blog which is here and obey me do what is says. I'll help out too.Strawberry time! Okay, can I have a character done for my word bubble? It's okay if you don't want to.Strawberry time! Sure, apart from the dress, can you make it grey with no belt and a black jacket. I don't mind about the boots. Okay, you did pretty good with your pic. && I see...Strawberry time! Heh, that's what I forgot to add. Yes please!Strawberry time! Do you want to marry it? WELL I WON'T LET YOU! Doctor Deathdefying Sorry Pixel but i have some ideas for the wiki Add things like admins ,Rollbacks fetured user or characater and anyelse you need okayAutumm 02:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Until we find our way in the dark and out of harm Great!!}} I don't have a title, Okay? 1-Up *You don't have to say yes, but I recently gotten Ghost Trick, and, well... with Natalie gone, I was wondering if it would be possible if I could, y'know... admin this Wiki, and work on the articles. You don't HAVE to say yes, I was just wondering... since you don't have the game. If you want me to "prove" myself first, I can. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 00:55, September 7, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, you're leaving Wikia, too! Omai! So... does that mean you're promoting me? :P --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 01:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *You never answered my question... One Important Favor *I'll be more then happy to do everything else from here, I just ask for two very important templates. I'd do it myself, but I'm not an expert on coding. :P I need boxes for Locations and Chapters. If you're willing to help, I'll tell you what I need done. *Okay, this is what I'll need to be set up: **Chapters ***Being able to insert the name of the chapter on each page at the top of the template (example: Chapter 17), but that's a given. ***A spot for an image of each chapter ***Time (AKA the time each chapter starts) ***Victim (a place where each victim will go, and if there's no victim, being able to somehow get rid of this spot) ***Cause of Death (how each victim died, and if there is none, being able to somehow get rid of this spot) ***Other Characters (a spot to add the characters that appeared in the chapter) ***Locations (a spot to add important locations) **Locations ***Being able to put the name of said location. ***A picture spot for the location. ***Characters to Meet (characters you meet in said location) ***Phone Number (the phone number of each location. *That's all. And as a side-not, I might rid of the tabs on the character pages. It actually makes things a bit too... awkward. It'd be better to have them all information on one page. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 16:13, September 18, 2011 (UTC) *But now that's just gonna make me feel guiiilty... D= --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 20:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) *That's alright. I'll enlist in other help. Thanks, anyways. Hi Umm... I have a question. On this wiki, can we friend people? 'Cuz that would be cool. Phoenixwrightgamer 22:59, October 1, 2011 (UTC)Phoenixwrightgamer *If you still get on Wikia, I need your help. :P --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 01:21, November 26, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, so I can offically name you my coder? That's great. But let's start out simple and can you like, change Natalie's name with mine, and some minor tweaking to the welcome bubble? --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 17:38, November 26, 2011 (UTC) *Well, that's nice. Especially since you were more then willing to help Natalie and you offered to help me. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 00:20, November 27, 2011 (UTC) *I'm offended that you didn't tell me no to begin with. I would've understood, and the fact you told me you'd help me just makes me even more mad. I wouldn't have bugged you at all. I would've found someone else, or tried to learn myself. But no, I thought you were going to help. And now your trying to throw it all at me at once that you can't. Also, you never told me you were leaving this Wiki. --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 03:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) *I'm going through the exact thing with you with schoolwork. However, because it's you, I'm supposed to realize that you can't work on this anymore? --'Holleh ~ Your ever so beautiful empress ~' 16:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :D Hey Sorry, I haven't got much to say, but I know no one on this Wiki, so perhaps we could be friends? I'm all set to help the Wiki improve, if you've noticed by the gist of my previous edits. :) I hope to make this Wiki awesome awesome AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!! User:Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 18:40, January 15, 2012 (UTC)